Strange
by stupidfinewriterchick
Summary: Jaal has joined the Tempest, though he's still wary about these aliens. Especially the Pathfinder, even though there's something interesting about her...


What was he thinking?

Jaal glances around at the four square walls of the tech lab. So far, no one has objected to his claiming it as his own. Maybe they're glad he's boarding up somewhere out of their general vicinity. Maybe they just don't care. Regardless, it will suit his needs. His personal affects have been neatly lined against one of the walls and he's already made himself up a pallet on which to sleep.

Still, he feels on edge, not quite sure what to do with himself now that he's situated the room to his liking. He doesn't feel like interacting with the rest of the crew right now either. Perhaps later, if they prove themselves trustworthy. But for now, he'd rather be alone.

Instead, Jaal hunkers down and starts to tinker with his rifle. He knows every niche, every groove, every scratch adorning its battle-worn surface, having taken it apart and modified its contents many times over. It feels wrong to be without it and he's automatically more at ease with it between his hands. It's the kind of work that leaves his mind free to wander.

Like now, for instance, as he contemplates just how much of an utter _fool_ he is.

Because he's on board an alien starship. No, it's better than that: he had _volunteered_ to travel with a ship full of _aliens_ that had only just landed on their planet _that morning_. Skkutting stars, he wonders how his true mother is taking it. Is she proud? Worried? He smiles to himself. Knowing her, it's probably a combination of both.

The funny thing is, he doesn't regret volunteering for the task. The solution had been so clear to him, he hadn't been able to stop himself from stepping up for the task. Though he doesn't wholly trust this alien, this _Pathfinder_ , he had believed her when she spoke of reactivating the Remnant vaults. And even if her driving force was the betterment of her own people, ultimately her actions would benefit his: by finding the Moshae and aiding _his_ people.

Because that is what he had truly signed up for: he wants to make a difference and this is his chance to really do something, to find a place where he can belong.

Though how teaming up with these strange new aliens is the answer, he has no idea. He can feel their eyes on him when they're in the same room, and he has to remind himself that he's just as foreign to them as they are to him. That's mostly why he had set up in this tech lab, away from their prying eyes. At least it's private.

Still, the fact that there are several different species working together on this ship is truly remarkable. Somehow, they had learned to coexist with each other, and he's willing to give it a try as well. If they prove themselves trustworthy.

There's a knock at the door, but he doesn't bother looking up from his work.

"You may enter," he calls instead, putting the final touches on his rifle.

The door swishes open with the sound of approaching footsteps.

"Just wanted to check in, see if you're settling in okay."

It's the Pathfinder. Ryder.

Jaal straightens up and turns around to face her. She smiles up at him, and it's a friendly, open smile. A genuine one. He nods once in acknowledgement.

He listens to her words, carefully selecting his answers to her questions. She seems sincere, but he keeps his guard up, not quite ready to fully trust her or her crew. But from what he can tell, she wants this, to forge bonds and earn the trust of his people in whatever way she can. If she's telling the truth that is.

In turn, he gives her a few details about himself, if only so she can know what kind of person she's accepted into her crew. She _had_ been gracious to accept him aboard her ship on such short notice, and she's trying her best to make him feel welcome. Not wanting to tell her too much, the only personal information he divulges has to do with his tinkering abilities, that it's what he likes to do and that he's good at it. Surprisingly, she seems impressed.

"Well, I won't keep you…" she finishes, taking a step back towards the door. "I just have one request."

Jaal gives her his full attention, expecting her to provide a list of rules for him to abide by while aboard her ship. The one called Cora had already gone through the basics with him, but he had expected the Pathfinder would have a few more. He is willing to comply.

Instead, the hint of a smile plays at her lips as she answers with, "Please don't take apart my ship."

A joke. Her words are so unexpected Jaal chuckles despite himself and even returns her smile. It feels … almost _easy_. However he's quick to regain his composure, reminding himself that she's still a stranger, an alien. A deeper trust must grow between them before he will allow himself to be truly comfortable in her presence.

And yet, as she leaves him to his own devices, his gaze lingering on the spot where she had just stood, he feels like he _could_. As he had told her, there's something … _interesting_ about her. About all of them really, their daring and bravery to travel from so far to an unknown galaxy … it's truly commendable.

Still, there's something interesting about her specifically. Her kindness, her boldness. Obviously she's still rather young for her species, and yet she had been entrusted with first contact with his. He wonders how she acquired such an important role, how she'd found her place at such a young age. How she can be so willing to go out of her way to assist the angara and gain their trust when she knows practically nothing about them.

She is indeed _strange_.

Jaal thinks he could almost like her.

For now though, it's best that he wait and see how everything plays out.

Who knows? Maybe they'll even become friends.


End file.
